tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
REVA
Mahindra Reva Electric Vehicles Private Limited, formerly known as the Reva Electric Car Company, is an Indian company based in Bangalore, involved in designing and manufacturing of compact electric vehicles. The company's flagship vehicle is the REVAi electric car, available in 26 countries with more than 4,000 of its different versions sold worldwide by mid March 2011. Click on Sales and Service Locator for the list of countries where available Reva was acquired by Indian conglomerate Mahindra & Mahindra in May 2010. In 2013, MAHINDRA REVA was selected as one of "The World’s 50 Most Innovative Companies 2013″ by Fast Company History The Reva Electric Car Company (RECC) was founded in 1994 by Chetan Maini, as a joint venture between the Maini Group of Bangalore and Amerigon Electric Vehicle Technologies (AEVT Inc.) of the USA. The company's sole aim was to develop and produce an affordable compact electric car. Several other automakers were also aiming to do so, but in 2001 RECC launched the REVA. electric vehicle]] RECC joined up with several automotive experts to develop components for REVA. Curtis Instruments Inc. of USA developed a Motor Controller specifically for the car. The car had a high-tech power pack for which Tudor India Limited supplied customized Prestolite batteries. The Charger for Reva was developed by Modular Power Systems of USA (a division of TDI Power). Later, RECC started manufacturing the charger themselves through a technical collaboration agreement between MPS and the Maini Group. In 2004 GoinGreen of the UK entered into an agreement with RECC to import REVA cars and market them under the G-Wiz moniker. In 2006 Reva received an additional investment of $20 million from Draper Fisher Jurveston and Global Environment Fund (GEF). In 2008 a revamped REVA model was launched called the REVAi. The company started production of a Lithium-ion variant called the REVA L-ion in 2009. In 2009 at the Frankfurt Motor Show, Reva presented its future models Reva NXR and Reva NXG. During the event Reva and General Motors India declared a technical collaboration to develop affordable EV for the Indian market. As a result of this General Motors India announced an electric version of their hatchback in the New Delhi Auto Expo 2010: named the e-Spark, Reva was to provide battery technology. On 26 May 2010, India's largest sports utility vehicles and tractor maker Mahindra & Mahindra bought a 55.2% controlling stake in Reva. Following the deal, the company was renamed Mahindra Reva Electric Vehicles Private Limited. Mahindra’s president of automotive business, Pawan Goenka, became the new company’s chairman. As a result of the ownership change General Motors pulled out of the tie-up with Mahindra Reva that was to produce the e-spark. In Feb 2011 GoinGreen, the UK's exclusive importer of the G-Wiz, announced that it was no longer stocking the model (although it would order them on a 4-6-week lead time when requested by customers). REVA and REVAi .]] Mahindra Reva currently produces two versions of the REVAi, an urban electric micro-car seating two adults and two children: *''REVAi, equipped with lead-acid batteries, which has a nominal range of per charge and a top speed of . *REVA L-ion, equipped with Lithium-ion batteries, which has faster acceleration and a nominal range of per charge. The REVA went on sale in India in 2001 and in the UK since 2003. The different versions of the REVA have sold more than 4,000 vehicles worldwide by mid March 2011 and is also available in the following countries: Bhutan, Brazil, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Cyprus, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Ireland, Japan, Malta, Monaco, Nepal, Norfolk Islands, Norway, Peru, the Philippines, Portugal, Spain, and Sri Lanka. Click on Sales and Service Locator The REVA is exempt from most European crash test rules, because its low weight and power registers it in the European "heavy quadricycle" category instead of the "car" category. In 2005, Reva showcased the REVA-NXG, a two-seater roadster concept car with a nominal range of per charge and a top speed of . Mahindra e2o The Mahindra e2o, previously REVA NXR, is an urban electric car hatchback manufactured by the Mahindra Group. The e2o is the REVA G-Wiz successor and was developed using REVA's technology. The REVA NXR electric concept car was unveiled at the 2009 Frankfurt Motor Show. Export production was initially scheduled for 2012. Production was initially scheduled for late 2010 with deliveries slated for early 2011. The e2o was launched in India in March 2013 at a price of Rs 596,000 ( ) after a 29% government subsidy granted by the city of Delhi. The e2o will also be launched at a higher price in Mumbai, Bangalore, Pune, Ahmedabad, Hyderabad, Chandigarh, and Kochi. Mahindra also plans to launch the e2o in the European market during the last quarter of 2013. The electric car has a lithium-ion battery pack that takes five hours for a full charge, and with a weight of , delivers a range of and a top speed of . REVA NXG The 2009 Frankfurt Motor Show also saw the unveiling of a show car known as the NXG. The NXG features REVA's patented drivetrain technology and the REVive system. The two-seater sports car is expected to stand out for its performance and speed. Future A new 30,000 capacity assembly plant in Bangalore has reached completion. It is currently the world's largest operational example of a plant specially dedicated to the assembly of battery electric vehicles. The entire building is 'LEED' (Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design) accredited allowing the company to boast one of the lowest dirt-to-dust carbon footprints in the automotive world. Prior to the Mahindra acquisition, Reva had partnered with Bannon Automotive to set up an assembly plant in upstate New York to produce the NXR for the US market. Top Gear On the British motoring show ''Top Gear, presented by Jeremy Clarkson, James May, and Richard Hammond on BBC, the G-Wiz (as REVAi is known in the UK) has been the object of much ridicule. Top Gear has on several instances, tried to destroy the G-Wiz, or make fun of it by stating their opinion that the G-Wiz has a bad battery life, poor acceleration, overall design, and safety. There was also a Drag race held in Top Gear show, where British cars are challenged against the German rivals. In this program, James May drives the G-Wiz (As Called in UK). This comes last (obviously) while competing against the German Super Cars. References External links * * Reva images Category:Electric vehicles Category:Automotive companies of India Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of India Category:Battery electric vehicle manufacturers Category:Mahindra Group Category:Companies of India Category:Electric cars Category:Green automobiles